Freezing - The Cryogenic Sister
by xHellbound666x
Summary: When Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi's DNA and Maria Lancelot's DNA are combined to create the ULTIMATE PANDORA her sister (kazuha) makes the decision to make Kimiko run away from the future that lies ahead of her. OC character Kimiko she is very OP but thats my imagination for ya This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy. UPDATED WHEN POSSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiyaa, this is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it, yes it may seem to be a bit slow at first but with it being an OC I want to get her full story in. Also I do not own any part of Freezing  
**_

_**Kimiko means child without an equal (thought it would fit the character well)**_

_**And yes the character is very OP but that is just how my imagination wants it.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy love yas :)  
**_

_**xHellbound666x**_

**Chapter 1 – The Awakening **

Hello my name is Kimiko Aoi and yes you are correct I am Kazuya and Kazuha Aoi's sister, you do not know me because I was not born like them, I was created through their DNA and also Maria Lancelot's DNA, to many I seem human but to myself I am a monster a creation for war. I have the powers of both Pandora and limiter being able to create multiple volt weapons and also being able to create a freezing field which is stronger than any NOVA known to man... you think that's all well your wrong because I was not born but created they done more experiments on me which caused me to have other advanced powers which most I do not know most of. I was meant to go and live with my sister and brother until one day, until the 8th nova clash.

1year before the 8th nova clash I was awoken I am the same age as my brother Kazuya so we are practically twins. When I woke I was put onto a table and strapped down, I tried to resist but the sedated me with some sort of tranquiliser and then there was a man who approached me and spoke "Ah, your finally awake Kimiko." I look at him with an unsure face thinking whether or not I should trust him. "Don't worry I'm your grandfather Gengo Aoi, I'm here to help you." he placed his hand on my head and grinned, I shake his hand off my head and begin to try and escape the straps, "If you don't believe me talk to your sister Kazuha she came here to see you." A dark figure begins to walk towards me when the light appears on her it's beautiful teenage girl with long black hair and yellowish olive eyes she speaks "Hello Kimiko, I'm glad I can finally meet my sister." When she was around I suddenly felt safe and as if I was there family "Onee-chan...?" I spoke hesitantly. Kazuha walked towards me and embraced me in a hug and spoke "Yes Kimiko, I'm your Onee-chan." I felt relieved and began to believe what Gengo Aoi was saying, I look towards him and shyly speak "Ojii-chan?" smile feeling like I was welcomed. "Yes Kimiko?" Dr. Aoi responded with a happy tone on his voice "Where am I?" I spoke back with worry in my voice not knowing where I am surrounded by people saying there my family. "Were at a Genetics lab where you were created Kimiko." he says without a worry and continues to smile. "Created?" I say unknown to what he means. "Yes created, you are not like other people Kimiko you were created using Kazuha's and he brother Kazuya's DNA and also Maria Lancelot's DNA, you are an amazing creation which will help us stop the novas once and for..." Kazuha interrupted Dr. Aoi's proud speech with anger in her voice "She is not a creation to be used for war, she is a living being and deserves to be treated like one you BAKA!" she turns and looks at me with doubt in her eyes, "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you or treat you inhumane." she hugs me again and I hug back reassuringly "Arigatou, onee-chan".

"Come one we have some tests to do to make sure she is stable and nothing will happen to her Kazuha." Dr. Aoi stated. Pulling away from the hug Kazuha responds to Dr. Aoi "OK, but I want to be there to make sure you don't do anything to hurt her while these tests are conducted." Kazuha says in a protective manner. "As you wish." Dr. Aoi sighs, now he cannot conduct irrational experiments on me 'thank god'. Kazuha takes my hand and says kindly "were going to do a few tests to make sure you're ok and not ill, ok?" she said with a reassuring smile on her face, I nod my head to comply and begin to walk with her to the testing room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i know ive had fun writing this and it has more chapters on the way. I'm enjoying writing this story and if your enjoying reading it please let me know. This is my first fanfiction and I just cannot help but let my imagination run wild when I write this.**_

_**anon156 - Sorry about the sentence structures, its when I type fast I struggle to focus on the structure. I'll keep check on that from now on thanks :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2**_

_**- xHellbound666x -**_

**Chapter 2 – Testing the Creation **

When I entered the testing room I gripped Kazuha's hand tightly getting scared because of how many machines were around in the room it felt like I was going to become a robot or something. Kazuha held my hand tighter and looked at me and smiled, it made me feel safe and like I could trust her, well she is my onee-chan so why shouldn't I trust her, I smiled back at her then sadness came upon my face when Dr. Aoi or even Grandfather entered the room, there was something not right about him I could feel it, it was the way he looked at me it made me feel scared and like I was nothing to him just a stupid peace in his play. Kazuha stared at our grandfather with a menacing look when he brought out a needle with a blue liquid inside of it "WHATS IN THAT!" Kazuha demanded to know immediately " It's just a serum to allow us to scan her body properly to look for any anomalies within her, trust me I'm not going to hurt Kimiko" he said smiling at me, even though he sounded kind I still felt disgusted by his words as if they were all lies and I was nothing more than a mere experiment to him, then suddenly I felt a pinching pain with in my arm then a cold liquid entering making my arm go numb he injected me with the serum without even giving me a warning, 'what a dick' I thought to myself, "It's ok, don't worry just lie on the bed and well run a few tests to make sure your ok." he said gently smiling at me, even kind words from him felt sickly.

I complied and lay on the bed, Dr. Aoi then moves a large machine over my body, I begin to get scared unknowing what this machine does, I was getting scared to the point where I was about to cry then suddenly I felt a hand reach out and grab mine, I look up and its Kazuha standing over me smiling, looking in her yellowish olive eyes I began to calm down and felt safe once again like I always do when I'm with her. "Don't worry it will be over soon enough." She said not letting go of my hand until the scan was done "Ok that test is all done; now Kimiko let me have a look at your back." Grandfather stated while writing notes down in a file, I look up at Kazuha not knowing what to do and she just nods at me telling me to comply with what he is saying, so I turn around on the bed with me facing the wall, I life up the back of my shirt and hear a gasp from both Onee-chan and ojii-chan, my smile becomes a frown thinking I have disappointed them.

Suddenly I hear an angry and disturbed voice "Grandfather how many stigmata's have you implanted into Kimiko!?" "I...I...I only implanted her with 4 s...stigmata I d...don't know where the rest have come from. H...her back is full of them what is going on...?" Dr. Aoi said with fear and confusion in his voice he was unsure how I ended up with a back full of stigmata there was no room for any more. " Her body is 99% stigma tissue the other 1% if the mixed DNA of yours, Kazuya's and Maria's and she also had a back full of stigmata I don't know how she has not became a NOVA already, this is unbelievable, we must run more tests, we must..." Dr. Aoi got interrupter by his granddaughter who was on the verge of killing her grandfather "NO MORE TESTS!" "Be happy she isn't a NOVA because we may not have been able to stop her if she was." Kazuha turns around and looks at me as I pull my shirt down and asks, "Where did you get all of those stigmata from Kimiko?"she said softly I looked into her eyes and all I saw was worry, "w...w...well I was given 4 off ojii-chan then as my body developed more it began to create its own stigmata, that's why I have so many..." I said with confidence. "how do you know this; you were unconscious until earlier today we've been monitoring you always and you had only woken up today" Dr. Aoi stated confusingly, "There was a voice which told me everything that was going on around me and what you people were doing to me while I was in the cryogenic chamber." I said honestly because they were my family "A voice!?" they both said in sync confused by my words, "Yes a voice but now that I'm awake I can no longer hear it." They both looked at each other in state of confusion and begin to change the topic, "Your test results show you have quite high reactions to the stigmata, we will have to keep you monitored throughout everything and monitor how your stigmata react to things and how your 'powers' will show and progress, but you will begin your 3-year training course learning your new skills and powers starting in 2 days then once that is over you will be going to West Genetics to become a Pandora just like Kazuha." Dr. Aoi said surprisingly happy "A Pandora Like Kazuha?" I reply slightly confused looking at her deep into her yellowish olive eyes "Yes Kimiko you will become a Pandora like me and help fight against the monsters we call the NOVA." Kazuha said with a proud tone of voice which makes me respect her even more; she was proud to be a Pandora and protect the people she cared about the most and protect everyone in the world that needs help, she cherished every living being on this planet and would let nothing/no one hurt them, she was strong hearted and seemed to fear nothing.

I agree to the training course and Kazuha says she will always come and visit me when she's not busy at West Genetics or with Kazuya. She talks about Kazuya a lot saying how he would love to meet me and get to know is little sister I guess she talks about me as well and also she talks a lot about how much he means to her, she loves him a lot I can tell by how she talks about him it's just like how she spoke when she was defending me saying I am human and I don't need any more tests, I wish I could meet him he seems and amazing brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I checked a review on the last chapter its it said about my sentence structuring, I have changed the last chapter to make it better, when I type or write storied I struggle to get a good structure in the wording even when reading stories I sometimes add words that aren't meant to be there into it, I don't know why but I will keep check on that from now on, thanks :)**_

_**I do not own Freezing... sadly :(**_

**Chapter 3 –The Morning the Training Began**

Two days after being woken and had multiple tests run on me I am ready to start my training but because of my results the doctors have to keep me monitored at all times just encase anything happened which could be potentially dangerous even catastrophic which I don't understand, I don't hold that much power do I? Well I'm going to find out today with the beginning of my training, I wonder what it's going to be like.

"Kimiko... Kimiko... Kimiko wake up." Annoyingly I get woken up very early in the morning 5:30am 'I'm going to kill whoever is waking me up' thinking to myself as I slowly open my very heavy eyelids to see the one person I could not kill it was my kind and caring sister Kazuha looking at me with those stunning yellowish olive eyes and a glowing smile on her face 'how can she be happy this early in the morning' was the first thing that came to my mind "Wakey wakey sleepy head, today's the day we start your training." She said in a song like voice "If I have to get up this early to train I don't want to do it." I grunted... 'Wait... Did she say WE...?' I lift up from underneath my blanket and look her in the eyes "did you say today's the day **WE **start your training?" I said suddenly with a somewhat demanding tone. "Yes I said we, Grandfather said since I'm one of the only people you talk to here so I have to help you with your training." She said happily not changing that ecstatic smile on her face. Suddenly I jump on her and embrace her in a hug and laugh with excitement, "haha... I guess you're happy about that news haha... now hurry up and get changed we've got training to do." The smile she had never left her face, 'I get to spend more time with her and she's helping me train to become as strong as her YEAY!' this is the best moment in my life.

I jump up out of bed and turn my volt textures on it was a black body armour suit with what seemed to be black armoured pads covering major places on my body like my chest, elbows, shoulders, knees and other places. Kazuha looks at me in a confused manner "what's wrong onee-chan?" I ask her with a puzzled look on my face, "w...w...where did you learn to do that Kimiko?" she said with a very confused voice, "I learned to do it last night onee-chan, isn't it amazing." I replied with an overly ecstatic voice jumping about like a child on a trampoline. "Y...eah its amazing Kimiko I can do that as well, it's a thing us Pandora's can do... do you know how to do anything else? She looks at me wanting to know more as if she needed to know more "Really, onee-chan I can do a Pandora skill WOW I'm going to be just like you aren't I onee-chan?" I said even happier than I was a moment ago, "Yeah, you're going to be just like me Kimiko or even stronger." She said it with a smile on her face but looking in her eyes something was wrong but she won't tell me, this hurt me but I had to make it look like I was happy for onee-chan's sake. "Can you do any more special things Kimiko?" she asked me with that same look in her eyes, I don't know whether I should tell her or not but I trust my big sister and would tell her anything so I told her with my complete trust in her, "Yes onee-chan I can do more special stuff like that, do you want to see?" I said trying to sound happy about it but my thoughts made me realise this stuff I can do is not normal not even for a Pandora.

Kazuha spoke about Pandora's and Limiters a lot when she talked to me and she told me about what they can do like the Volt Textures, Volt Weapons and other skills for the Pandora's and she told me about how the Limiters use Freezing and she explained how it all worked but what I can do is different, I can do the Volt Textures, which means I should be able to use a Volt Weapon and other Pandora skills I just need to learn them but what I have learned to do because of a dream is nothing like what they can do, I'm not normal and I know I'm not. "Kimiko...?" Kazuha asked as I spaced out for a moment, "yeah onee-chan?" I said acting like nothing happened, "Shall we go to the training yard so you can show me these special skills you know?" she said with a soft tone in her voice, "yeah sure, let's go ill race you!" as I took off sprinting laughing on my way there with Kazuha trying to catch me I remembered... the dream

The voice is back but now in my dreams...

Its telling me about my 'special skills' showing me how to use them.

But why? What does it want? Who is it? and Why is it here?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update I've been busy revision, hope you enjoy.**_

_**I wish I owned Freezing but sadly I don't :(**_

**Chapter 4 – On the Training Ground**

As we entered the training ground I stood there mesmerized at the size of it, it was a large open area 10 times the size of a football pitch filled with training apparatus in one half of it and the other half was an open field. I began to run about in excitement like a little child well... i was a little child. "Do you like it Kimiko?" Kazuha said in a happy tone "Yeah, it's amazing!" I shouted like a little child in an amusement park. "Well, let's begin your training little one." Kazuha spoke in a soft yet demanding tone, "Walk into the middle of the field and show me what you can do." Kazuha said. I walked in to the middle of the field and showed her a small amount of the power **The Voice **showed me within my dreams.

I began to generate a shock wave within the palm of my hand and blasted it across the field almost destroying the field as is passed across; it was as if a stampede had charged through the training grounds. I stood there and laughed as i looked at Kazuha's face and she was staring at me in shock unknown what to say, it was as if she was in shock. "W...what was that K...Kimiko?" Kazuha said struggling to get her word out. "I told you it was one of the special things I have learned onee-chan." I said with still a joyful tone in my voice "W...what else can you d...do?" she asked. "I can do a lot of things onee-chan just watch" then I continued to amaze her with the things i could do until i looked into her yellowish olive eyes and saw how shocked and worried she was so i stopped and approached her.

"What have they don't to you, you poor thing." Kazuha whispered to herself in disbelief of what she had just witnessed, thoughts begin to pass through her head of what else i could be capable of the she remembered **Freezing**, 'what if Kimiko can produce a freezing, she will be unstoppable' she thought to herself. "What's wrong nee-chan?" i spoke as i noticed Kazuha in a dazed world of her own the suddenly she snapped out of it "oh... nothing Kimiko, i just want you to try one last thing before we end today's session." She said curiously "right, i want you to stand in the middle of the field, raise you left hand and shout 'Freezing'." "But nee-chan you said only limiters can do 'Freezing' and I'm not a limiter, I'm a Pandora." I replied stating what i believed to be the truth. "Just do it please Kimiko i just need to check this." She said in a soft and persuading tone which no one could deny "Okay nee-chan."

I walked towards the center of the empty half of the training yard and as she said i raised my left hand slowly and cautiously then i shouted the words "**FREEZING**".

Then everything went black.


End file.
